sonic overdrive episode 7: visit gone wrong
by matthew the electric hedgehog
Summary: sonic and friends found an old castle while on vacation, when they stay the night, freaky events took place.
1. the best vacation

SONIC OVERDRIVE EPISODE 7: A VISIT GONE WRONG

WITH SONIC ON HIS RUN

SONIC: HEY GUYS, I HAVE THIS VIP PASS FOR A VACATION, AND A PLACE TO STAY.

TAILS: ARE YOU ASKING IF YOU WANT US TO GO?

SONIC: YOU SAID IT TAILS.

KNUCKLES: NO THANKS SONIC, VACATION FOR ME IS ON ANGEL ISLAND GUIARDING THE MASTER EMERALD.

COSMO: I WOULD LIKE TO GO.

CREAM: ME TOO.

CHEESE: CHAO!

MATTHEW, ROUGE, SHADOW, TIKAL, SILVER, AND BLAZE WALK BY.

MATTHEW: UHH WHAT DID WE MISS?

TAILS: SONIC HAS A VIP PASS FOR A VACATION.

AMY: REALLY?

SONIC: (STARTLED)WOAH!

AMY: SORRY SONIC.

SONIC: DON'T WORRY, I WANTED TO SEE YOU ANYWAY.

MATTHEW: MIGHT AS WELL BRING YOUR REQUIRED STUFF FOR VACATION.

TIKAL: YEAH, THIS WILL BE FUN.

BLAZE: I'M IN.

SILVER: I'LL GO.

SHADOW: I NEED TO RELAX ANYWAY.

ROUGE: YEAH.


	2. fun in the sun

SONIC: DO YOU GUYS HAVE EVERYTHING?

MATTHEW: READY.

TAILS: CHECKED OFF EVERYTHING.

EVERYONE: ALL GOOD TO GO!

SONIC: ALRIGHT LET GET GOING.

ALONG THE WAY

SILVER: CAN'T WAIT TO GO OUT INTO THE SUN, PLUS GO SURFING.

BLAZE: THIS WILL BE THE BEST VACATION TO REMEMBER ( LOOKS AT SILVER) RIGHT SILVER?

SILVER: (BLUSHING) YEAH, WE NEED A BREAK ANYWAY.

CREAM: THE WATER WILL FEEL GOOD WHEN WE GET THERE RIGHT CHEESE.

CHEESE: CHAO!

MATTHEW: MAYBE A LITTLE TAN FOR ME, I WILL AGREE WITH CREAM ABOUT THE WATER.

TIKAL: I NEVER TAKEN A VACATION BEFORE, WHAT IS IT LIKE?

SHADOW: THE TIME TO RELAX TIKAL, YOU WILL UNDERSTAND IN NO TIME. BESIDES AMY CAN GIVE SONIC SWIM LESSONS.

SONIC: VERY FUNNY SHADOW.

AT THE BEACH

SONIC: THIS IS THE LIFE RIGHT GUYS.

GUYS: YEAH!

GIRLS EXIT LOCKER ROOM

AMY: WHAT DO YOU THINK SONIC?

MATTHEW AND SONICS JAWS DROPPED

COSMO: HOW DO I LOOK TAILS? (WINKS AT TAILS)

TAILS: (BLUSH BRIGHT RED) UH REALLY A-A-AMAZING. (FAINTS)

SILVER: (LAUGHS) TAKE THAT AS A COMPLAMENT COSMO.

BLAZE: SILVER (IN SWEET VOICE)

SILVER SHATTERED IN CARTOON EFFECT

ROUGE: LETS JUST HAVE FUN BOYS.

SHADOW: I'M STARTING TO BE DISTURBED BECAUSE OF THOSE GUYS FACES.

TAILS: GOOD THING I BROUGHT A JET POWERED SURF BOARD. (RUNS TO WATER)

MATTHEW: (RELAXING TONE) NOW THIS IS A VACATION, HOTS SUN, CALM WAVES, AND (SMELLS CHILI DOGS) AND WHY DOES SONIC HAVE CHILI DOGS?

SONIC: (CHEF TONE) SHALL WE HAVE CHILI DOGS ALL AROUND?

COSMO WALKS TO MATTHEW

COSMO: EXCUSE ME MATT?

MATTHEW WAKES UP

MATTHEW: COSMO, ENJOYING YOURSELF?

COSMO: YES, AND DID YOU SEE TAILS ANYWHERE?

MATTHEW: LAST I SAW HIM HE WAS IN THE WATER SURFING ON HIS JET POWERED SURF BOARD.

COSMO: OH THANKS.

AT SUNSET

TIKAL: SO WHERE THE PLACE WE CAN STAY?

SONIC:THIS WAY.

AT SOME MANSION

CREAM: THIS IS KINDA FUN.

MATTHEW: WELL, ITS PRETTY COOL THERE (IN HIS HEAD) WHY DO I GET THE FEELING SOMETHING IS NOT RIGHT?

ROUGE: MATTHEW, YOU OK?

MATTHEW: YEAH, IM OK. (FINDS SUN PENDENT) WHATS THIS FOR? OH WELL (PUTS IN POCKET)

EVERYONE ENTERS THE VACATION MANSION.

SHADOW: THIS MANSION REALLY SUITS ME.

ROUGE: A PERFECT PLACE FOR A BAT TOO SHADOW.

SILVER: I'LL KEEP YOU SAFE IF ANYTHING HAPPENS BLAZE.

BLAZE: THANK YOU.

TAILS: SOMTHING WRONG COSMO?

COSMO: DON'T KNOW, I HAVE A FEELING WE NEED TO BE ON GUARD.

CREAM: WHY DO YOU SAY THAT COSMO?

COSMO: THAT I'M NOT SURE.

MATTHEW: WELL GOOD NIGHT GUYS.


	3. night of horror

AT MIDNIGHT WITH MATTHEW

MATTHEW: zzz

EARTHIA: MATTHEW

MATTHEW STILL ASLEEP.

EARTHIA: I'M HERE TO WARN YOU.

NO RESPONSE FROM MATTHEW

EARTHIA: PLEASE WAKE UP!( IN HIGH GENTLE TONE)

MATTHEW: (WAKES UP) HUH, EARTHIA WHATS GOING ON?

EARTHIA: I HAVE A ODD FEELING THAT SOMETHING TOOK YOUR FRIENDS.

MATTHEW: WHAT?

EARTHIA: SEARCH THE PLACE, GO VISIT COSMO, TELL HER WHATS HAPPENING.

MATTHEW: OK I WILL.

IN THE HALL WAYS

MATTHEW: I GOT TO AGREE, THIS PLACE FEELS ODD AT NIGHT.

HEARS SCARY LAUGHS

MATTHEW: WHOS THERE?

3 MINUTES LATER

MATTHEW: (FINDS ROUGE) ROUGE? ROUGE, DO YOU KNOW WHERE COSMO'S ROOM IS? I KNOW YOUR A BAT, BUT WHY ARE YOU...

GHOST ROUGE: (TURNS AROUND) JOIN USSSS.

ROUGE ATTACKS MATTHEW

MATTHEW: ROUGE, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?

CONTROLED ROUGE: JOIN USSSSSS.

MATTHEW ESCAPES ROUGE

MATTHEW: WHAT IS HAPPENING HERE? GOTTA CALL COSMO.

WITH COSMO

MATTHEW: (THOUGH COMLINK) THIS IS MATTHEW CALLING, DO YOU HEAR ME COSMO?

COSMO: MATTHEW, WHATS WRONG?

MATTHEW: IS THERE ANYONE ELSE IN YOUR ROOM?

COSMO: BLAZE, AMY AND CREAM WERE IN MY ROOM, WHY?

MATTHEW: YOU GOT TO GET OUT OF BED AND TRY TO FIND ME.

COSMO: OK, BUT WHAT FOR?

MATTHEW: TRUST ME I'LL TELL YOU WHEN YOU FIND ME, SOMETHING'S WRONG WITH THIS PLACE. (MATTHEW HANGS UP)

COSMO GOT OUT OF BED AND BEGAN SEARCHING FOR MATTHEW

COSMO: WHY DID HE CALL ME THIS LATE? WELL I DO FEEL SOMEONE FOLLOWING ME SOME HOW.

COSMO TURNS AROUND

GHOST TAILS: JOIN US COSMO (IN SCARY TONE)

COSMO: TAILS WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?

GHOST TAILS ATTACKS COSMO

COSMO: TAILS! ITS ME COSMO!

GHOST TAILS: JOIN US (CHARGES AT COSMO)

TELEKINETIC POWERS STOPPED TAILS

COSMO: (OPENS EYES) SILVER?

SILVER: WHATS HAPPENING HERE COSMO?

COSMO: THANKS SILVER, I KNOW MATTHEW TOLD ME TO FIND HIM.

SILVER: IF OUR POSESSED FRIENDS COME BACK, LET ME STICK AROUND.

COSMO: THANK YOU.


	4. the sun pendent

MATTHEW: I HOPE SOMEBODY DIDN'T GET TAKEN OVER. (SPOTS AMY) AMY, PLEASE FORGIVE ME, ( GRABS STAFF) UHH AMY? IS THAT YOU?

AMY HITs MATTHEW WITH HAMMER

MATTHEW: OWWWWW! (RUB HEAD)

AMY: MATTHEW I'M SO SORRY!

MATTHEW: AMY, ITS OK, YOU DIDN'T MEAN IT, NO WONDER PEOPLE FEAR YOU SOMETIMES. BESIDES THAT HAMMER REALLY HURTS.

AMY: WHATS HAPPENING HERE?

MATTHEW: WE NEED TO FIND COSMO, COME ON.

WITH SILVER AND COSMO

SILVER: DO YOU HEAR FOOT STEPS?

COSMO: I DO.

SILVER: LETS GET THE JUMP ON THEM. ( USES POWERS TO GRAB AN ITEM FOR COSMO)

COSMO: RIGHT

WITH AMY AND MATT

MATTHEW: HEAR SOMETHING?

AMY: GHOSTS?

MATTHEW: I THINK SO. ON COUNT OF THREE WE STRIKE.

AMY: OK

BETWEEN THE FOUR SURVIVORS

SILVER: ONE.

AMY: TWO

MATTHEW: THREE!

THEY ATTACK EACHOTHER

MATTHEW:(GETS HIT BY COSMO) OWWWW NOT AGAIN!

COSMO: MATTHEW?

AMY: COSMO, SILVER?

SILVER: GLADE TO SEE YOU GUYS.

MATTHEW: AT LEAST SOMEBODY MANAGED TO ESCAPE.

COSMO: AND MATTHEW, SORRY I HIT YOU.

MATTHEW: LIKE I SAID TO AMY, YOU DIDN'T MEAN IT.

SILVER: HOW DID IT FEEL?

MATTHEW: THAT WAS NOT A FRENDLY HAMMER. WHO ATTACK YOU GUYS?

COSMO: TAILS ATTACKED ME WHEN I WAS LOOKING FOR YOU (TEARS GOING DOWN HER FACE)

SILVER: I COULDN'T BELEIVE BLAZE WOULD TRY TO HURT ME, SHE WOULD NEVER DO THAT.

AMY: I DIDN'T GET ATTACKED YET, BUT GHOSTS TOOK CREAM BUT I DON'T KNOW WHY. (FACES MATTHEW) WHO WAS YOUR OPPONENT THAT TRIED TO HURT YOU?

MATTHEW: ROUGE, BUT I DID LOOK IN HER EYES.

SILVER: REALLY,WHAT DID YOU SEE?

MATTHEW: THOSE EYES ARE NOT REALLY ROUGE'S EYES AT ALL. AND COSMO, ONLY THE REAL TAILS WOULD NEVER HURT YOU AT ALL, SO THAT WAS NOT HIS FAULT.

SOMETHING HIT MATTHEW

TIKAL: JOIN US ( PINS MATTHEW TO THE WALL)

MATTHEW: TIKAL NOT YOU TOO. (TRYS TO BREAK OUT)

SILVER: SORRY ABOUT THIS TIKAL. (USES TELEKINETIC POWERS)

MATTHEW: THANKS SILVER

MORE GHOSTS EVEN ROUGE, TAILS AND BLAZE, SHADOW APPEARED

MATTHEW: DARN, NOT MORE.

PENDENT FELL OUT OF MATT'S POCKET

GHOSTS: SUN BAD! (GHOSTS FLY AWAY OR GET OUT OF PEOPLES BODIES)

TAILS: MAN, HOW DID I GET HERE?

BLAZE: MY HEAD IS SPINNING.

SHADOW: (SHAKES HEAD) WHAT GIVES?

ROUGE: WHO INTERUPTED MY BEAUTY SLEEP?

SILVER: YOU GUYS OK?

TIKAL: YEAH, WERE FINE. HOW DID WE GET HERE.

MATTHEW: GHOST ISSUES.

BLAZE: GHOSTS?

MATTHEW: THE ONES THAT TOOK YOU GUYS OVER. BUT THIS STRANGE PENDENT SCARED THEM AWAY AND OUT OF YOU.

TAILS: WHERES SONIC?

AMY: WE DON'T KNOW, BUT CREAM IS MISSING TOO.

MATTHEW: WE NEED TO SAVE OTHERS AND BOOK OUT OF HERE EARLY.

COSMO: BUT HOW?, WE DON'T KNOW WHICH WAY TO GO.

EARTHIA: FOLLOW THE LIGHT I'M SENDING YOU.

COSMO: MOTHER?

SILVER: THE VOICE WE HEAR IS YOUR MOM COSMO?

MATTHEW: IT IS HER MOTHER ALRIGHT SILVER, LEADER OF THE SEEDRIAN CLAN.

EARTHIA: THAT PENDENT IN YOUR HAND IS THE KEY FOR THOSE CREATURES TO STAY CLEAR, AND FOR YOU SEAL THEM AWAY.

SILVER: UHH , HOW WILL WE KNOW WHERE TO GO?

EARTHIA: SILVER THE HEDGEHOG, THE LIGHT I SHALL PLACE WILL GUIDE YOU, BE CAREFUL MY LIGHT WON'T SCARE AWAY THOSE CREATURES, IF YOU STOP, IT WILL STOP.

COSMO: THANK YOU MOTHER.

EARTHIA: I'LL BE THERE TO HELP, AND THEIR IS A ROOM WHERE THE STATUE IS, THE PENDENT ALONE WILL NOT BE ENOUGH TO GET THOUGH, DEFEND YOURSELFS ONCE YOU ENTER.

MATTHEW: OF COURSE.

EARTHIA: GOOD LUCK. (DISAPPEARS)


	5. haunted statue hunt

MATTHEW: OK GUYS, STAY CLOSE AND WATCH YOUR STEP.

TIKAL: I DON'T UNDERSTAND, WHERE DID YOU FIND THAT NECKLACE?

MATTHEW: BEFORE WE ENTERED THE MANSION I FOUND IT BY THE FRONT DOOR. DIDN'T KNOW WHAT IT'S FOR AT FIRST

SILVER: LUCKY GHOSTS DON'T LIKE LIGHT VERY MUCH.

AMY: THAT'S FOR SURE.

GOING TOWARD THE DOOR

BLAZE: WAIT!

SHADOW: WHATS WRONG?

BLAZE: I FEEL A LITTLE BIT OF A STRONGER FORCE THAT ARE LIKE THOSE GHOSTS, THE CLOSER WE GET THE STRONGER THE FEELING.

GHOSTS GRAB TIKAL AND SILVER

SILVER: HEY! GET OFF ME YOU FREAKS!

TIKAL: GET THEM OFF ME!

MATTHEW: WE'RE COMING GUYS!

GHOST BLOCK THEM

BLAZE: MATTHEW THE PENDENT!

MATTHEW: RIGHT!

SHOW GHOSTS THE PENDENT

GHOSTS: SUN BAD! (FEW FLY AWAY)

BLAZE: LET SILVER GO! (CHARGES TOWARD SILVER AND TIKAL)

SILVER AND TIKAL DISSAPPEAR

BLAZE: SILVER NO! (CRIES)

MATTHEW: DON'T WORRY, WE'LL GET THEM BACK ALONG WITH CREAM AND SONIC.

BLAZE: (SNIFF) OK.

COSMO: WE NEED TO KEEP GOING, OW (SPRAINED HER ANKLE)

TAILS: YOU OK COSMO?

COSMO: I'M OK.

MATTHEW: YOU CARE ABOUT HER TAILS, CAN YOU CARRY HER?

TAILS: (BLUSHING) UHH SURE.

MATTHEW: I'LL HELP IF YOU NEED A BREAK.

COSMO: THANKS YOU TWO.

AMY, TAILS, SHADOW, MATTHEW,COSMO, ROUGE, AND BLAZE KEEP FOLLOWING THE LIGHT.

SHADOW: ABOUT ME SAYING THIS PLACE SUITS ME, I TAKE BACK WHAT I SAID.

ROUGE: NOT A PLACE FOR ME TO REST IF YOU ASK ME.

MATTHEW: FEEL CALM THERE BLAZE?

BLAZE: YEAH, I'M GOOD. (FEELS STRONGER FORCE) THIS SAME FEELING IS GETTING STRONGER, I THINK WE'RE GETTING CLOSE.

ROUGE: I HOPE SO, I'M LOOSING TIME OF MY BEAUTY SLEEP.

COSMO: WE'RE ALL TIRED, WE NEED TO SAVE OUR FRIENDS A GET OUT OF THIS PLACE.

LIGHT STOPS WHEN THEY STILL MOVING

SHADOW: THIS MUST BE THE ROOM.

TAILS: WE NEED TO SCOPE OUT THE ROOM.

ROUGE: AND WATCH OUR STEP.

TAILS: THAT TOO.

MATTHEW SLOWLY OPENS THE DOOR AND SHOWS PENDENT BEFORE ENTERING

MATTHEW: LOOKS CLEAR FOR AWHILE.

TAILS: YOU OK COSMO?

COSMO: I THINK I CAN WALK NOW, THANK YOU TAILS (KISSED TAILS CHEEK)

ROUGE: HERE GOES.

EVERYONE QUIETLY ENTERS THE ROOM AND FINDS THE STATUE

BLAZE: THERE! (POINTS TOWARDS THE STATUE)

MATTHEW: HOLD ON, BLAZE HOW STRONG IS THAT FEELING?

BLAZE: POWERFUL, WHY?

MATTHEW: I CAN'T SHAKE THE FEELING THAT SOMETHING BIG IS HEADING THIS WAY.

AMY: WE CAN TAKE HIM.

SHADOW: IF YOU TRY, YOU MIGHT GET CONTROLED YOURSELF AMY.

TAILS: LETS JUST SAVE OUR FRIENDS.

WALL BROKE OPEN

GHOST KING: BBBBLLLLLAAAAARRRRRR

MATTHEW: GET THAT PENDENT TO THE STATUE!

BLAZE: I'LL HOLD OF THE GHOSTS.

MATTHEW: I'LL TRY TO GET TO THE STATUE, COSMO, TAILS, AMY STAY CLOSE!

SHADOW: WE'LL HELP BOTH WAYS!

2 MINUTES LATER

GHOST SILVER AND TIKAL: JOIN USSSSS!

MATTHEW: HURRY!

GHOST SILVER GRABS MATTHEW AND TAILS

MATTHEW: (THROWS PENDENT) AMY, HELP COSMO PLACE THE PENDENT!

AMY: RIGHT!

COSMO PLACED THE PENDENT ON THE STATUE

COSMO: I GOT IT!

LIGHT BURST FOR A FEW SECONDS

AMY: SONIC?

SONIC: (DIZZY) AMY, IS THAT YOU?

CREAM: WHAT HAPPENED?

SILVER: THANKS YOU GUYS.

MATTHEW: THIS PARTS OVER, LETS GET OUT OF HERE.

SONIC: WHY MATT?

MATTHEW: LETS JUST SAY WE ENDED UP IN A REAL SHOCK, WARM UP THE PLANE TAILS, WE'RE OUTTA HERE.

END OF EPISODE 7


End file.
